Words in the Dark
by Athena
Summary: [Yaoi] Two men speak idly in the dark after sleeping, hinting at an undeveloped relationship and their own interests.


Disclaimer: The Suikoden series doesn't belong to me. I won't even say that I wish it_ did _belong to me, because I'm not that creative.

**Warning: **Spoilers for Suikoden III. Yaoi (male/male) overtones throughout the piece, as well as some more explicit showings of that relationship between the two main characters. And no, the couple is not canon.  
Started: February 28, 2003  
Finished: March 2, 2003  
Revised: January 8, 2005

* * *

**"Words in the Dark"**

His partner preferred the darkness, so it was in darkness that he awoke.

The darkness never ceased to lose his appreciation, with its unspoken promises of something more fulfilling. It was hot and cold, aggressive and passive, mysterious and comforting -- something tangible and alive for him alone. His partner used the duality of its entirety to deliver the most unbelievable experiences in his life.

"Awake, my little earth star?"

Unseen hands caressed his chest, resting on his shoulders as soft lips kissed the base of his neck. He reached out to his dark colleague, feeling the lean muscles that were not seen even under the sun's harshest hours. "Why ask when you already know?" he inquired, his voice still thick with sleep.

He could almost envision the smirk on the older man's face as he paused in his kisses. "Why not?" came the quiet reply.

In the darkness, he felt no reason to suppress a moan as the lips returned to administering pleasure. "In our position, words are trivial."

The lips left again, replaced by one hand that gently massaged the kiss-bruised skin. "That's what I like about you. This is all strictly platonic for you."

Half-lidded eyes could make out the flecks of ruby and cobalt that were his companion's eyes even in the blackness, since the mismatched eyes shone an inhuman light of their own. He gazed up at them as he traced a finger across the man's defined chest. "Consensual and efficient. I personally find this better than leaving you to terrorize some unwilling 'mortal' that you will only kill in the end."

"Intriguing," muttered the tiger-eyed living shadow, lightly embracing the slender man and biting the tip of his nose. "Remind me now, what exactly do you gain in this?"

A slight grimace fell over the younger man's features as his bed partner began to nibble along his collarbone. "Excitement, of course."

"And war isn't exciting?" Those red and blue eyes flitted back to look at him, and he could feel the shadow's long tresses playing along his chest as he dipped his head back to his collarbone.

"I grow bored of war quite quickly. Human nature is far too predictable."

"And so you settle with a demon."

He could feel the evil little smile pressed against his neck, and he shifted enough that his long-haired companion had to push himself up and away from his chest. Those mismatched eyes glittered slyly down upon him. "I have a new game. Care to experiment?"

"As interesting as it sounds, I don't think this is a good time," declined the other, already calculating an estimate as to how his partner would react. "I have to deal with my contacts and I hardly think it's professional to come in bruised and bloodied."

A normal man might have been offended, or possibly enraged. A human lover might have struck out at such a wry decline, or possibly blubber sentimentally.

The dark knight was no normal man nor a human lover.

The same hands that had been so gentle only moments ago now tightened around the lithe man, one arm twisting around the back and grasping dark hair roughly. "Did it sound like you had a choice? Forgive me if I misled you." There was absolutely no sincerity in his words, but neither had expected there to be.

The resulting passion was wild and feral in nature, relentlessly impressing itself upon the younger man. There were bruising and aching muscles, but both would not complain in the afterglow. The darkness swallowed every sound -- every shout, every moan, every incriminating noise that neither needed in their outside lives. Both would walk out with their lives (no matter how twisted) intact, as their agreement called for. Every enthralling sensation made his heart race.

He found himself curled against his companion's chest, his breath slowly returning to its normal rate after their sexual endeavor. The man of shadows held him close, his hands aimlessly wandering his aching body. "Now, what was that about meeting your contacts?"

"… About the status of the whereabouts of Alma Kinan."

A chuckle of understanding emanated from the dark knight. "That meeting isn't until tomorrow." The golden-haired man's insistent lips pressed against his, tongue snaking into the kiss without complaint. As both men parted to breathe, the knight murmured, "Cancel."

He pressed both hands against the other's chest in questioning, a bit breathless from the kiss. "And why should I do that?"

Confidence was laced in the reply. "I can find it faster than any of your contacts."

"I don't think it would be wise for me to cancel and jeopardize Master Luc's plans," came the dry response.

"Have a little faith," smirked the shadow, caressing his hair now with hands capable of mass murder. "I will find that ritualistic cesspool by noon tomorrow."

A brow lifted in the darkness. The dark knight hardly volunteered himself to "And what, pray tell, has inspired you so to do such a feat?"

"Oh, I have my own selfish desires… Since you will be canceling an evening contact, I will have you to myself tomorrow night."

He had to snort at the arrogance. "And who is to say that I will come to you?"

"Efficient, consensual, and intriguing. You're my little earth star, and you will never be far enough to escape from me." When his partner's lazy gaze sharpened into a suspicious glare, the shadow crowed. "You're so_ cute _when you glare at me."

Albert Silverberg could only snort as he was devoured by the darkness once more.


End file.
